Land of the Living
by RedLady
Summary: What happens to Imhotep and Anck-su-namun when they aren't walking in the Land of the Living? Just read. Then you'll know what I am talking about. Oh yeah. Review, too.
1. The voice

Land of the Living  
  
Nobody ever talks about what Imhotep goes through when he is not walking the earth . . .  
  
Note: I do not know much about Egyptian Mythology and never even knew The Mummy and The Mummy Returns used any historical fact. There were Books of the Dead as I found, charms written on Papyrus. And a guy named Imhotep may have actually existed. But I just quickly glanced through the encyclopedia not really looking for anything specific. If my story conflicts with the views and beliefs of Ancient Egyptians I am sorry. So correct me if you must, but other than that I hope you enjoy my story. I've succeeded in writing more humorous writings so why not try a more serious attitude . . .  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The last thing he remembered was pain . . .   
Now he felt nothing.   
It was just darkness.   
Could the pain have been that bad?   
He had even forgotten who he had endured the pain for in that brief second.  
  
Anck-su-namun.  
  
He had been put through the worst torture the Med-Jai knew about.   
He had been cursed not just in one life, but the next.   
The Hom-Dai.   
  
But was this the next life?   
It was just darkness.   
He felt that he existed.   
He looked upon his previous life in the third person.   
  
He had risked everything for a woman?  
But they would be together, he believed.  
But when?  
The Med-Jai had interrupted the ceremony that would bring her back from the dead.  
  
"Imhotep." A dark chilling voice called to him from the darkness.  
  
Was that his name?   
Yes.  
Some reason it was so hard to remember.  
  
"Would you betray the pharaoh over a woman?" The dark and evil voice asked him out of the darkness.  
  
Who was this voice?  
A god?  
A demon?  
Spirit?  
  
He died for Anck-su-namun.  
That much he knew.  
He had loved her beyond life itself.  
That much he knew.  
But did he still love her?  
  
"The pharaoh never suspected anything, you know. He told me you had been his most trusted advisor. He was a little suspicious of Anck-su-namun, but never you . . ."  
  
'Who are you?' Imhotep wanted to ask but wasn't sure if he ever did.  
He didn't know if he could communicate in this place.  
'Where am I?'   
Was it purgatory?  
The Kingdom of the Dead?  
Would his heart be measured for bad deeds?  
  
But he wasn't supposed to be dead.  
He had suffered the Hom-Dai.  
He would exist till the end of the world as one of the undead.  
But that made it possible to once again be with Anck-su-namun.  
But where was she?  
How could he find her?  
Would he go back to the land of the living one day?  
  
"You foolish humans with you thoughts on love and revenge." The voice taunted.   
  
"The poor pharaoh was the one who wanted you cursed with the Hom-Dai. He told the Med-Jai to do so. Even in death the pharaoh has his command. He told them of your plans to resurrect Anck-su-namun."  
  
What was this voice talking about?  
The Med-Jai?  
Yes.  
He had wondered how they knew of the ceremony in Hamunaptra.  
Somehow they had come at the exact time Anck-su-namun was almost completely revived from the dead.  
He was about to perform the sacrifice when they had rushed in.  
Anck-su-namun's soul that had entered her body, had once again gone to the land of the dead.  
  
Was this the land of the dead?  
Was she here?  
But he couldn't die.  
Death meant nothing.  
  
He would live again to be with his love, right?  
  
'I will be with Anck-su-namun once again!' He yelled and knew this much to be true.  
  
But how?   
When?  
  
"Anck-su-namun?" The voice questioned.  
  
"You say you love her, but does she love you?"  
  
'Yes.' he answered confidently.  
  
"You sound so certain. Your soul can tell no lies, but neither can Anck-su-namun's."   
  
Anck-su-namun!   
  
'Is she here?'  
  
But Imhotep felt no other existence besides himself and the voice taunting him.  
Who was the voice?  
He couldn't tell.  
Was it evil?  
Was it himself?  
He couldn't tell.  
  
Everything was so confusing.  
He couldn't hold a thought for more than a second.  
He felt that he existed.  
Was he only a soul wondering in this unknown space?  
Did he have no body for his soul to return to?  
Was this where humans go when they die?  
Or just him, because he had been tortured by the Hom-Dai?  
No one else had ever been tortured by the Hom-Dai.  
Is that why he was the only existence here?  
  
"You will meet with Anck-su-namun, again." The voice stated nonchalantly.  
  
"But it may not be the glorious meeting you desire."  
  
He had to meet her.   
  
If just for a second.  
He had to once again feel her presence.  
Her existence.  
  
'I must see Anck-su-namun!'  
I didn't matter about anything else.  
He could never forget her.  
Where was she?  
Could he see her once more?  
Yes.  
He knew he would.  
  
"I will help you go back to the land of the living." The voice said.  
  
Who was the voice?   
Why would it help him?  
  
"But it will not be till 3000 years when you will be risen. The language of your people will be forgotten. Then recovered once more. And by reciting from the Book of the Dead, you will once again walk the earth."  
  
The earth?  
He remembered it.  
It was not darkness like here.  
He wanted to go back to earth.  
Not stay here.  
He couldn't remember everything about this 'earth.'   
But he knew it was much more complicated and favorable than this place.  
What was this place?  
  
"For you dear Imhotep, 3000 years will pass as a second. You will not remember the time passed."  
  
3000 years?  
How long was that?  
But it didn't matter.  
He would once again be with Anck-su-namun.  
  
"I must warn you priest. This is the only chance to reunite on earth with Anck-su-namun. Others will try and stop you. The pharaoh's rage is great."  
  
What was the voice talking about?  
  
"Even after 3000 years the pharaoh will not forget, because like you, the time will pass as only a second does."  
  
The pharaoh?  
But he was dead.  
Was he here?  
But he felt no one but himself.  
He didn't care about the pharaoh.  
He cared about Anck-su-namun.  
His only thought and purpose was her.  
He could never forget her.  
Never.  
  
"I guess you do not care or understand my warnings." The voice sighed.  
  
"You will only understand them when it is too late. I could predict that fate has already decided that you are lost. You will not succeed in reuniting with your soul mate. Do you still wish to join the living even though you may be destined to fail?"  
  
Fail!  
He would not fail.  
I was his destiny to succeed!  
To be with Anck-su-namun.  
No one would stop him.  
Not the pharaoh.  
Not even the Med-Jai.  
Not even the very gods he had worshiped.  
He knew this much to be true:  
Anck-su-namun and he would be together.  
Forever.  
  
But where was she?  
How could he find her.  
  
"I will give you one chance to go back into the land of the living." The dark voice said.  
  
Yes.  
That is how he would find her.  
He would resurrect his beloved in the land of the living.  
  
"Are you ready?" The voice asked.  
  
He knew he had been ready since the time he had come here.  
Whenever that had been.  
And what was this place?  
It didn't matter anyway.  
Soon he would join with Anck-su-namun once more.  
And no one would stop him this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three thousand years passed in a single second and Imhotep heard the sounds of "Ya tu aa! Ya tu aa! Ya tu aa!" and was immediately drawn back into the land of the living. He knew what he must do.  
  
"Anck-su-namun." Was the first word out of his mouth.  
  
"Soon we shall be together . . . "  
  
And he forgot everything that had happened in the dark existence. He only knew this existence and Anck-su-namun . . .  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
You got questions? I don't have the answers. I leave it up to you to decide where he is and who the voice is. Believe it or not there are more chapters to this thing. I think this is a very original idea. I never read anyone else write something similar.  
  
The next chapter will be existing in your computer in a short amount of time. (Don't worry it will only be a second.) Actually I don't know when it will be. I'll have to write it soon. What an adventure! Such excitement. I get chills just reading this! Brrr . . . .  
  
Review please and tell me if it is worthy or not to be posted on this site. Sorry about any misspelling. I truly tried this time to spell everything correctly. 


	2. Among the dead

Now we are onto Anck-su-namun's point of view. Where did Anck-su-namun go when she was dead? Among the souls of the dead. You like poetic stuff. Read this. By the way, I don't own the Mummy. Any questions you have you may ask me, but I probably don't have the answers. Have fun and be sure to use your imagination. Buckle your seat belt and hold onto your chariots. Next stop! Land of the dead!   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
She was among them.   
The souls of the dead.   
She couldn't tell who they were,  
And they didn't recognize her in return.   
They all just slid past each other,  
Like a bowl full of snakes.   
  
Unaware and uncaring   
Of whoever was beside them.   
  
Who was she?   
Just another soul.   
With no identity.   
  
Yet she used to be known as Anck-su-namun.   
And she knew she was in the land of the dead.   
In her pervious life she had wondered what it would be like,  
But now it didn't matter.   
  
She simply waited.   
Waited to go back into the land of the living.   
Like every other soul around her.   
She would go back sometime.   
Either to be reborn, resurrected, or some other way.   
  
Suddenly there was a pulling.   
She was being pulled back!   
She drifted with the pull that drew her to a body.   
  
Her old body!   
She was Anck-su-namun still!   
She was back and she gasped suddenly,  
As her soul and body where reunited.   
She had forgotten what it was like to be alive!   
  
But then she was pulled back into the land of the dead.   
Her soul and body where reunited for a brief second.   
Now she waited again in the land of the dead,  
  
To go back to the land of the living.   
  
Her soul would never forget the wholeness of a body again.   
Sadly it had forgotten Imhotep,   
And only yearned to live again,   
Because of the wholesome experience,  
Of body and soul together.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how did I do?  
Did I live up to the first chapter?  
Or did you like that one better?  
Tell me! Tell me!.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I myself like the way she is kind of detached (unlike Imhotep) was with her surroundings. 


	3. Soul and body

Ok. So I'd better continue with this one so no one forgets me. I told you I've converted back to the mummy side. You know me, the same author of "A Girl Named Anck." Here I am attempting to try something other than humor. My serious story didn't go too well ('The Fear' it is titled), so I'll have to try that again in the near future. All Well, back to Anck-su-namun again in this story entitled, "The Land of the Living." Spooky isn't it?  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
She waited.  
Others waited.   
Others left.  
They would either be reborn   
Or it was not their time to reside with the dead.  
  
Anck-su-namun forgot herself   
Here in the land of the dead.  
She only remembered that she wanted to go   
Back to the land of the living.  
  
Like everybody else.  
But she did not ponder on why.  
Nobody else did.  
They were all just a bunch of mindless souls.  
And souls without a body do not think.  
They just know a need for a body.  
  
A body to help them think.  
To help them know.  
  
This one soul of Anck-su-namun,   
Who had forgotten her name,  
Had already had a chance to go back into the living.  
But something had gone wrong.  
Had she died at birth?  
  
Yet she did not ponder it.  
She simply waited for her next chance.  
But we know that Imhotep had tried to bring her back.  
And the ceremony was interrupted, so she could not stay.  
  
This one soul waited.  
This one nameless soul   
Who had forgotten its name of Anck-su-namun   
Just simply waited for 3000 years.  
  
Some left and came back again.  
Some, like herself, never left this world of the dead.  
  
But one day, 3000 years later  
The soul of Anck-su-namun felt a pull.  
And she recognized the chance to once again join the living.  
She remembered the pulling from before   
And knew it was time to join another body.  
And she was once again pulled into the world of the living.  
  
When her soul had once again joined with her old body,  
She suddenly knew and remembered who she was.  
She was Anck-su-namun.  
And it was Imhotep who had brought her back.  
  
She forgot all the waiting   
She had endured in the Land of the Dead   
She was now whole again.  
Not just a soul.  
Not just a body.  
But a soul and a body.  
Yet somehow she knew it wasn't permanent.  
Something kept her from reuniting   
With her body fully and completely.  
  
Imhotep had risen her,  
But others were trying to send her back.  
And like that battle we all face;  
The battle of survival,  
Anck-su-namun instinctively fought against the one   
Who would stop her from coming completely into this world.  
She had to focus on the task at hand.  
  
The sacrifice had to be done.  
She knew her old body.  
And she wished to live again.  
She would kill the one who would stop her   
From living among the living.  
Then she would be completely revived   
And completely within the Land of the Living.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The mummy wrapped her hand around the woman's neck and held the sacrificial dagger in her other hand ready to slit the human sacrifice that would let her live in this world again. The woman was yelling some uncomprehensible language which the mummy didn't understand and didn't really care to understand. Imhotep was somewhere off fighting the others who wished to kill her. She only wanted to live. And killing this woman was the only way to do it that she knew of.   
  
She had heard words in her own language chanting in the background in some strange accent. Yet she ignored them until she heard the word announcing her death. She stopped in surprise. She had merely been alive for a little while now and already they would kill her! She didn't stand a chance as the mummified Med-Jia obeyed their orders and killed Anck-su-namun. Once again she went into the land of the dead and awaited once more for a chance to join the living. But she did not ponder upon her death. A soul does not ponder these things. They only know a need for a body. And that is what this soul of Anck-su-namun felt and she didn't know the pain Imhotep had gone through seeing his beloved hacked up into pieces before his very eyes.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
There you go. No, it is not the end. There will probably be three more chapters unless I can be more creative. He, He. Yes please review me with any questions or comments or even suggestions for this story.  
  
And just so you know. I don't own The Mummy and its characters. I'm sure you already know who does because I read it in every story. Plus I do not know much about ancient Egyptian religion so if I have interpreted something wrong . . . sorry. 


End file.
